one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku VS Captain Marvel
Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Goku battled Frieza in west city and their battle destroyed multiple buildings and towns! Then Goku got knocked by a blast which killed Frieza, when Goku he saw a blonde woman with blue-red suit, he said: "Who are you!" Then she said: "My name is Captain Marvel, and after what you and your friend did here, i must to kill you." NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! 60! Goku and Carol quickly dashed at each other at high speeds trading blows and knocking each other on the floor, the saiyan got up and smacked Carol few times until he she stopped his blow, fired an energy blast which knocked the fighter on the floor, then Captain Marvel charged at him but Goku teleported behind her and punched her in the back, but Carol dodged and punched Goku several miles away. 50! Goku got up from the ground and transformed into Super saiyan 2. He dashed upwards and knocked Carol downwards, he punched her multiple times until he kicked her head and smacked her on the ground, Carol flew forwards and fired multiple energy blasts at the saiyan which knocked him on his feet, Captain Marvel dashed and grabbed him, then she smashed him on the floor like football 40! Goku transformed into Super saiyan God. The two heroes traded blows again and Goku fired multiple Ki blasts at Carol which knocked her downwards and smacked her on the floor. She got up, and ran at her foe who teleported behind her and smashed her on the floor. Carol tried to punch but the saiyan was faster and kicked her five times until she stopped the last blow and sent him away, she knocked Goku down, kicked him upwards and sent ten blasts which knocked the saiyan again, Son Goku tried to got up but Carol kicked him in the back. 30! Goku transformed into Super Saiyan blue, "See this!" Then he transformed to blue kaio-ken. He teleporetd in front of Captain Marvel and kicked her right in the jaw. She leap back, and dashed at the saiyan and punched him but the saiyan stopped the blow with his hand. Carol this time was ready and she smashed the saiyan on the floor, Goku this time teleported in front of her but she transformed into Binary form and smacked Goku with ease on the ground, Goku fired Ki blast but Carol absorbed it with ease, she sent an energy blast at Goku causing him to lose his form. 20! When Carol was about to walk away, she got knocked by an explosion. This was Goku, who transformed into Ultra Instinct. Ultra Instinct Goku and Binary Captain Marvel clashed multiple times and knocked each other right on the floor! The two sent an energy blast at each other but everything got blocked. The two knocked each other multiple times, Danvers then absorbed Goku's ki blasts and sent him miles ahead with a strong kick. Ultra Instinct Goku got up at the speed of light and fired the kamehameha wave at Carol. 10! Carol quickly dodged and absorbed the wave, Goku didn't understood what she did. The Captain Marvel grabbed Goku's body and knocked the saiyan right on the floor. 9! Goku teleported in front of Carol and sent her to space with a powerful blow, Carol quickly dashed at the saiyan and the two clashed again. 8! Goku got the upper hand, smashing Carol at the moon. He quickly got close to her and fired a Solar Flare at Carol, but she managed to jump above it. 7! Goku dashed forward at Carol but she managed to escape and absorbed another ki blast for the saiyan who punched Carol but again she stopped his blow. 6! Goku knocked Carol on the floor. He sent a powerful fist at her she managed to kick him in the jaw and broke it, Goku tried to recover but Carol punched him again. 5! Goku screamed but he got knocked again, again and again, When Carol was about to fire an energy blast at the saiyan he managed to dodge on the last second. 4! Goku kicked and punched Binary Captain Marvel at a speed that faster then light, he punched her on the stomach, jaw and back. 3! Captain Marvel got knocked but she got up faster then Goku was even able to react. She punched the saiyan on the stomach and sent an energy blast but Goku dodged. 2! Goku sent another kamehameha wave at Carol, at the speed of light Carol somehow managed to absorb the wave, and fired a blast at the saiyan. 1! Carol ran at Goku and broke his chest and jaw, she kicked him again, and snapped his neck, she fired an energy blast which completely killed Goku. Carol flew away and left Goku's corpse on the space. KO! Carol landed on planet Earth, she saw that some buildings got destroyed but most of the people were fine. Then she met Tony Stark, and told him about her battle. This meele's victory goes to.... Captain Marvel.Category:Dipay17 Category:'Dragon Ball vs Marvel' themed battles Category:'Female vs Male' themed battles